Hidden Motives
by Holiday498
Summary: Kurt expresses his opinion about Blaine teaming up with Warblers for his "surprise" proposal . Contains spoilers for 5x01 .


**A/N:**

**Okay, this is my first fanfic ever, so please be gentle with me xD Nevertheless, your opinion is welcome :) Also, English is not my first language so please excuse the mistakes :) Thank you.**

**This story contains spoilers for Love Love Love, so if you haven't seen it yet, you probably don't want to read this :D It is set after the episode.  
**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

„Okay, now I understand your idea of uniting all the clubs together, but how the heck did you manage to persuade the Warblers into helping you?" Kurt stared at his boyfriend – _fiancé, oh God that sounds amazing- _trying to think of a good explanation of this...whatever hell it was. They were lying on a bed in Kurt's old bedroom, wrapped around each other after a little _celebration_ of their engagement. Burt, after a lot of whining from Kurt about being an adult – an _engaged _adult – took Carol out and they were left in the house alone.

„I mean, I thought it was because of _you_ that they got eliminated from Regionals this year. Plus, why the hell would Sebastian ever agree to helping you propose to me? Did you promise him our first child or what?" asked alarmed Kurt his dopey-eyed boyfr- _fiancé, _who still had a problem believing this was real.

„C'mon Kurt, you don't really believe I would do something like that. And how did it even occure to you Sebastian would want our first kid?" Blaine chuckled, clearly amused at the way Kurt's mind was working. Oh, how he missed the crazy speculations his then-boyfriend-now-fiancé could ever think of.

„Okay, so maybe not our firstborn, but I can't believe he would help you with something like that without getting anything in return." Kurt still remembered, even when it looked like Blaine didn't, _The Battle of The Parking lot,_ and how Blaine almost lost an eye. So of course he couldn't bring himself to trust that meerkat_. _And on top of that, Sebastian's infamous crush on Blaine had something to do with it too. Yes, he trusted Blaine to never ever hurt him again, but unfortunately he couldn't say the same about the Warbler.

„Kurt," Blaine let go of him so he could sit down, „ look at it this way. The Warblers got eliminated because of a serious violation of rules. Not only they lost their position in Regionals, but also their good name. It's clear they are going to do anything to be put back in good graces. So when people will hear how they helped a guy from their rival club to propose to his boyfriend without any second thoughts, I'm sure everybody will think they are not so heartless as they thought, don't you think so?" asked Blaine, looking amused at his fiancés sceptical face.

„Fine, so the Warblers are probably innocent. But how can you be so sure it's the only reason _he_ helped? What if he has a hidden motives, like barging into our wedding uninvited and making a horrible scene?" exclaimed Kurt, sitting down as well glaring at his boy- _damn it, fiancé_ - as if already expecting it to happen.

„Honey, please don't be so dramatic. You and I both know Sebastian will do nothing like that."

„_I _don't know it!"

„Well,_ I_ know it and I'm gonna make sure you'll get it too."

„How?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine as he got up and started rummaging through their clothes scattered over the floor. Finally, he withdrew his phone from his pants, dialed a number and got back next to Kurt.

„What the hell do you think youre doing" he whispered nervously to Blaine, but he only got shushed in return.

„Hi Sebastian, it's me Blaine. Oh, we are doing fine, thanks. Yeah, still engaged. Listen, I'm gonna put you on a speaker and Kurt is going to ask you something, okay?" Kurt glared daggers at his (for now) fiancé as he pushed a button and suddenly he heard _that voice._

„Hey Glinda, how's the new engaged life treating you?" the meerkat sounded suspiciously cheerful.

„No no no. It's my turn to ask questions. What do you want Sebastian?"

„Well, I guess I would like a pepperoni pizza..."

„You know what I'm asking so don't play dumb. What do you want with us? Why would you agree to help Blaine without any hidden motives?" Kurt scowled at the phone accusingly, while Blaine merely smiled at the cuteness that was Kurt Hummel.

„Um, listen Sherlock, I know you don't have any reason to believe me, but when I say a really wish the best for both of you, I mean it."

„And why is that?" asked Kurt disbelievingly. Right, as if that _chipmunk_ would ever wish for something like that.

„Because after everything what happened this year, I think it's time for me to look at the bigger picture, not only at myself. Besides, Josh and I are planning to go to a college together, so if I want to get in, I need Warblers to get their reputation back"

„Yeah right – wait Josh? Who's _Josh?_ Kurt looked up at his grinning fiancé suspiciously.

„Oh right, you don't know. Josh and I have been dating for 6 months now, and I believe we are on a good way on becoming the new Kurt and Blaine." Sebastian said with a grin in his voice.

„Wow, so... congratulations. I guess" mumbled Kurt.

„Thank you. Will that be all Mr. Hummel?"

„Uh, yes that'll be all Mr. Meerkat – I mean... Mr. Smythe." said Kurt quite embarassed on the unexpected turn of events.

„Thanks for the co-operation Sebastian. Bye" Blaine finally ended the damned phone call, put his phone on the nightstand and turned his full attention to his sulking fiancé.

„Do you believe me now?" asked Blaine kissing his pout away.

„Fine, so _maybe_ Sebastian's changed. But I still think there _must_ be some hidden motives in this conspiration!"

„Oh, I'll show you hidden motives..." said Blaine as he attacked shrieking Kurt.


End file.
